


Dance, dance

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees the video of Zayn dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            Harry cleared his throat loudly, prompting Zayn to lean his head into the room.

            “Yeah?” Zayn asked, smiling slightly. “You called?”  
            “I just saw a very intriguing video,” Harry said, linking his fingers together. “Of you.”

            “Oh, god, what is it?” Zayn asked, stepping into the room and glancing at the computer screen.  “Oh, no, I didn’t want any of you to see that, it’s so embarrassing. I look like a complete idiot.”

            Harry closed his laptop, glancing up at Zayn, who was standing just behind him, face close.

            “I don’t think you looked like a complete idiot,” Harry said, bringing up his hand and looping two fingers into Zayn’s collar.  “I think you look sexy.”

            “I definitely don’t,” Zayn said, tugging back from Harry slightly. “Don’t you dare show the others.”

            Harry stood up and twisted his hand around so that his palm was pressed against Zayn’s chest.  “I wouldn’t show it to them, I’d rather be the only one.”

            He started pushing Zayn towards one of the walls of the empty hotel suite (They all technically shared one room, each individual area segregated by arches). 

            Zayn’s back thumped lightly into the wall and he raised his eyebrows.  “What are you doing?”

            Harry pressed his face into the space between Zayn’s shoulder and neck, pressing his lips against the skin there. “I want you to dance like that for me,” he said, his voice low. “Preferably without clothes on.”

            “I’m not going to do that!” Zayn exclaimed, his voice raising to a higher pitch. “Harry, stop, the other boys could get back soon!”  
            “I don’t care,” Harry said, stepping closer so that their bodies were flush against each others.  “And if you’re not going to dance, you’re just going to have to fuck me.”

            “Harry!” Zayn exclaimed, his voice higher still. “They’re getting back any minute!”  
            “I. Do. Not. Care.” Harry said, biting at the thinner skin on Zayn’s neck. “They’re big boys, they won’t be scarred if they see us.”

            “I will be!” Zayn said, trying to wriggle away from Harry and failing miserably. His body didn’t really want to get away as much as his brain did. “Ha-”

            Harry pressed his lips to Zayn’s, trying to get him to be quiet.  When he felt Zayn’s hands land on his shoulders to push him away, he was going to give up, obviously not wanting to push Zayn’s comfort zones.

            But then the hands curled around his back, his fingers grasping at Harry’s thin t-shirt.  Harry pulled back for a moment, raising his eyebrows as if asking for permission to go ahead.

            Zayn rolled his eyes and nodded, saying yes in their non-verbal way. Harry grinned and moved to kiss Zayn again, starting to push him through one of the arches towards Harry’s bed.

            Fortunately, the moment the other boys decided to barge back into the spacious hotel room was in a transition stage where neither Zayn nor Harry had shirts on, but nothing particularly ‘scarring’ was going on.

            The others realized instantly what they’d walked in on when they heard a groan.

            “Jesus Christ,” Louis said. “This happens every time we get a suite!”  
            Zayn and Harry nearly fell off the bed from the shock, and they stood up sheepishly, walking in towards the main area that the boys were standing in, arms crossed.

            “Sorry,” Zayn said, walking quickly towards his own room, not making eye contact with the boys. 

             “You have absolutely no inhibitions, do you?” Liam asked Harry, shaking his head.

            Harry shrugged. “Probably not.”

            “We’re getting separate rooms next time,” Niall mumbled, wandering off into the suite to find the kitchenette.  “One of these times we’re going to come in at a _really_ awkward time, and I don’t really feel like having that experience. Separate rooms from now on.”


End file.
